Druids
Druids are a group of peaceful and secretive humans who possess powerful magic, having spent a great deal of their lives studying the supernatural world and the mystical arts and who are dedicated to maintaining the balance of nature, similar to witches and warlocks. They live throughout the world either on their own or in seemingly small settlements and they are very powerful healers. Legend has it that the majority of Druids have had a connection to Werewolves, as well as other supernatural creatures and even hunters, for many millennia, and as a result, they are known as Emissaries, or advisers, to Werewolf packs, giving them guidance in their supernatural lives while also keeping them connected to their humanity. This scholarly and diplomatic role is why they are known as Druids, as the word in Gaelic is said to mean "wise oak." However, Druids who act as Emissaries to a Werewolf pack typically keep their identities hidden from everyone, except for the Alpha of the pack. However, the Druid Emissaries' role as advisers to the Werewolves does not mean they are simply relegated to the sidelines; many Emissaries participate in missions in an active capacity when necessary. Due to the multiple ways in which an Emissary can help their packs, Druids are typically very educated in a number of different fields, such as history and current events of the supernatural world, botany, folklore, mystical rituals, and foreign languages. Druids, who in general are meant to remain neutral in their task as the maintainers of the balance of nature, do have a dark counterpart as well. These counterparts are known as a Darach, which in Gaelic translates to "dark oak," another apt name that describes their inner darkened nature, as they gain powers through ritual sacrifices. Depending on the types of sacrifices they commit, a Darach can gain enhanced powers ranging from telekinesis to super strength to astral projection. Physical Appearance Druids were essentially human. Long ago, they had the ability to shapeshift into other things. Nemeton : Main article: Nemeton Druids used a nemeton long ago as a sacred space to practice their magic. There is a Nemeton just outside Beacon Hills. It was once a large sacred tree but all that remains is a stump and a large roots system which has grown into the cellar of an abandoned home. The remains of the tree can absorb the power of sacrifices and Druids can use that power in various ways. Darach : Main article: Darach A darach is an evil druid. The word literally means "dark oak." Jennifer Blake turned from an emissary into a darach after her alpha nearly killed her. Powers and Abilities Like witches and warlocks as well as Magicians, Druids are essentially humans who have harnessed mystical energy that can be used for various effects, but how exactly these powers are gained and the full range of how they can be used remain a mystery as of now. In addition to these mystical or magical powers, Druids are typically highly-educated scholars who not only have a specific expertise that aids them in their practice (such as being a veterinarian or a psychologist), but they are also knowledgeable in a range of different topics including (but not limited to) history, foreign languages, botany, pharmacology, mythology and folklore, and anthropology, among other things. They all usually possess at least a basic level of self-defense training and close-quarters combat, due to the danger that exists as advisers to occasionally unstable shapeshifters. * Shapeshifting: It is said that long ago, Druids had the ability to shapeshift. * Rituals: Druids and only Druids are able to perform rituals that can do a variety of different things. Weaknesses * Physical Tamra: As Druids don't possess an enhanced healing ability, they are susceptible to injury. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Humans Category:Magic Practitioner